robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Killalot
Sir Killalot (known infrequently as Sir K. or as Killalot) was a house robot designed to look like a medieval knight with his name being a pun on Sir Lancelot. Sir Killalot was armed with a rotating drill and a hydraulic cutting claw, adapted from the cutting jaws which rescue services normally use to save trapped victims from car wreckages. It took 10 days to build Sir Killalot and he was still being finished as he was being pushed into the van to go down to the studio. The hydraulics were adapted and refined to give a much faster cutting speed. Sir Killalot also sported caterpillar tracks instead of wheels. The claw was quite capable of lifting over 100kg (220lb) of weight, slicing through armour plating and cutting the axles of opposing robots in two with a force of 15 tonnes. Sir Killalot was built in less than three months and was introduced to the show in 1999. His description boasted that he had "no weaknesses", though contestant robots have been seen knocking his armour off and setting him on fire. Sir Killalot was often seen as the 'leader' of the House Robots and would often pick up contestant robots on his pike, spin around with it before dropping it into a pit or over the arena wall. Appearances in Merchandise *Sir Killalot/Pullback *Sir Killalot/Pitstop *Minibots#Sir Killalot *Sir Killalot/RC Appearance and Armament Upon Sir Killalot’s introduction to Robot Wars, his right arm had no drill. Instead the arm consisted of a steel rod with spikes attached. This could however, like the later drilling lance, pick up contestant robots and move them about the arena. The back exoskeleton was also fitted differently. It appeared to have been fit closer to the internal workings and on more of a slant. Sir Killalot also had white eyes during the second series. For series 3 Sir Killalot was fitted with his famous drilling lance. Although it didn’t really have the capability to literally drill through robots, it was more effective when it came to picking them up. The back exoskeleton was also mounted differently and his shoulder pads were removed in the hope of giving his arms better movement. The colour of his eyes were also changed to red. This red look was achieved by what looked to be three small lights in both eyes. For series 4 a pair of huge crushing pincers, nicknamed the "jaws of life", very similar to the ones used to rescue people from car wrecks, were mounted on his left arm. These replaced the smaller jaws, similar to the ones mounted on Sgt Bash during series 3. Throughout the rest of Robots Was the jaws would be modified several times. The most noted modification allowed the jaws to open wider. His shoulder pads also retuned for series 4. This was due to the basic fact that people thought he looked better with them. They would be used throughout the rest of Robot Wars. During the later series, contestant robots became better armoured and the jaws didn’t seem to do much damage. They were however excellent at picking them up and it was in this that Sir Killalot devised his spin trick. Upon grabbing a robot he would lift them and move into the centre of the arena and begin to spin. Once up to speed the jaws would be released and the contestant robot would fly off, hitting whatever was in its way. Noticeable Appearances *As the leader, Sir Killalot was often the robot that roboteers took their grievances out on. One such instance was Roger Plant's Wheely Big Cheese. The Big Cheese had been "grilled" by Killalot over the flame pit in a previous series, and Plant and his team were out for revenge from the start. However, despite the incredible power of Wheely Big Cheese's flipper, they were unable to lift Killalot. Many a roboteer would boast that they could flip Sir Killalot, but in the show's history, no-one ever achieved this. As a result of this, Sir Killalot was the only house robot in the show's history that was never flipped. *During Groundhog's gauntlet run in the heats of Series 2, Sir Killalot picked Groundhog up and hoisted it into the air. In doing so, Killalot was left off-balance, and toppled over. Something similar happened when Killalot span around with the defeated Niterider in the New Blood Championship, he toppled over but was able to fall back onto his wheels. *In the first Semi-Final of Series 2, during the Trial round of Mortis, Sir Killalot reversed into the pit. *During a battle between Robopig and Napalm in Series 3, Killalot carried Robopig over to the flame pit, but caught fire himself. *Sir Killalot also caught fire in the All-Stars Quarter Final between Tornado and Pussycat. *During the Robot Rebellion of the US series, Sir Killalot entered the arena to the song Rise of the Valkyries, looking for revenge after Matilda and Shunt had been beaten. He proceeded to pick up Silver Box, but just before putting it into the pit, he lost his balance and Tricerabot came behind him and knocked him over. Sir Killalot was then left trapped next to the pit until time ran out. *During the Series 7 semi-final of Heat D, during the battle between Gravity and 13 Black, Killalot was lifted up by Gravity's flipper while chasing 13 Black into his CPZ. This is the closest Killalot has come to being flipped. He was also nearly flipped by Iron Awe later in the series. *During the Series 7 Heat I round 1 in a fight with Supernova, Storm 2, Rhino and Mayhem, Storm 2 pushed Supernova into one of Sir Killalot's tracks and it snapped. *During Panic Attack's fight with Spawn of Scutter, Sir Killalot's hydraulic pipe leaked all over the arena, rendering it immobile. *In the playoff match between Tornado and X-Terminator, a mix-up between house robots Killalot and Matilda saw Matilda's flywheel accidently damage Killalot's Hydraulic arm, so Hydraulic fluid spilled all over the arena. *In Series 2, during Robo Doc's gauntlet run, Sgt Bash accidently set Killalot on fire with his flamethrower. *Bash also set Killalot on fire again during the Pinball in series 3 during the run by Oblivion after it was immobile. Trivia *Sir Killalot is notably known as Sir K. in Nickelodeon Robot Wars, but this is not in fact the only instance he has been known by that name. He was frequently called that in the Robot Wars Magazine, and once during Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction. *Despite being very large, Sir Killalot is just the second heaviest robot (behind Mr Psycho), weighing about two thirds as much. *Sir Killalot is the only House Robot that has never been flipped, although he has toppled over on several occasions. Category:House Robots Category:Tracked Robots Category:Robots with Jaws/Claws